1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to aerial devices and utility platforms. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to lighting systems for aerial devices and utility platforms.
2. Related Art
Utility workers utilize an aerial device to reach inaccessible locations. The aerial device generally includes a boom assembly with a utility platform connected to a distal end of the boom. One or more utility workers stand in the utility platform. Utility workers typically use an aerial device to access overhead electric power lines and electric power components for installation, repair, or maintenance. The utility platforms utilized by electric utility workers are highly insulated so as to prevent the discharge of electricity through the utility truck, and especially through the utility worker. Utility workers will also store tools, repair parts, and other objects in the utility platform to be used during the completion of the task.
Utility workers will often work at night, especially in emergency repair situations. Currently, utility workers utilize helmet lights and/or spotlights from the ground to illuminate the work area. Helmet lights provide a limited amount of light and require the utility worker to orient his or her head in order to position the light. This can be awkward or inadequate, especially when the utility worker is reaching within the utility platform. Spotlights from the ground provide adequate amounts of light for illuminating the work area, but are inadequate for lighting the interior of the utility platform. Spotlights from the ground also cast large shadows.
Utility workers operating at night need to access the tools and repair parts stored in the utility platform. Tools or repair parts may also be inadvertently dropped into the utility platform. Tools and repair parts may also be stored in the utility platform by hanging them from a lip of the utility platform. Due to the tight fit in which the utility worker is placed in the utility platform, the utility worker has difficulty orienting their headlamp so as to see within the platform. The inadequate lighting of the interior of the utility platform therefore causes frustration in utility workers.